This Time, For Sure
by Miraluco
Summary: Hinata was asked out by Naruto and this time she's sure of it that she will confess to him. Read to figure out what happens! Sequel to The Aroma of Ramen. AU...One-shot...R&R! Enjoy! 8D


**This Time, For Sure**

The sequel to **The Aroma of Ramen.** You don't really have to read it to understand it, but please do if you have time! This is another Naruhina one-shot. Constructive critiscm please and feel free to tell me if there's anything I mispelled or wrong grammer or whatever. Hope you enjoy it! 8D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"What should I wear? I shouldn't wear anything too much. Naruto-kun said we were only going to Ichiraku. Why am I worrying about this kind of things! I don't usually do this..." Hinata thought to herself.

Hinata was staring out of the window. She was in English class and she couldn't stop thinking about Naruto and her soon-to-be date. She was happy that they were going on a date, but she was still sad that she didn't get to tell him how she felt.

"I should tell him. When? At lunch? No. Probably on the date. Yeah! Right after. It depends... If it goes well..." Hinata sighed.

The bell rang and everyone was rushing to the door already.

"Ok, everybody! Don't forget the essay is due on Friday!" Iruka-sensei yelled out.

Hinata made her way to the cafeteria and sat down in one of the tables.

"Hey Hinata!" A blonde girl yelled.

Two girls were running to her and they both sat down on the table where she was sitting.

"Hello Sakura-chan, Ino-chan."

"So Hinata," Ino said in a sing-song way, "heard you're going on a date with Naruto." Kiba was right, news do spread around fast.

"Finally that idiot asked you out," Sakura said.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked confused.

"Well you've been crushing on him for a loong time," Ino said.

"How'd you know that!" Hinata asked rather scared. She thought only Neji and Hanabi knew about it.

"Everyone knows Hinata." Ino said.

"Even Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked even more scared.

"Nah, he's to clueless about those stuff," Sakura said.

Hinata sighed, relieved. "So why are you here?" Hinata knew whenever Sakura and Ino came over to talk to her, Sasuke would be most likely involved.

"Oh yeah! We were looking for Sasuke-kun and we were wondering if you knew where he was," Sakura said.

"Sorry, no."

"That's alright!" Ino said, then they started to walk away. "Hey Sakura! Let's split up and whoever finds him first, the losing person will have to back off Sasuke-kun!"

"You're on Ino-pig!"

"Billboard Brow!"

Then they both started running like crazy everywhere.

**...**

"Should I wear this?" Hinata thought to herself looking at her wardrobe.

"Are you crazy! That is just too casual." Hanabi said going inside Hinata's room. "I like this one a lot." Hanabi was pointing to one of Hinata's old clothes.

"That's tight on me."

"Exactly."

"I'm not wearing that."

"Well that's your choice," Hanabi said sitting down on Hinata's bed.

Hinata continued looking at her wardrobe. She had no idea what to wear. Probably some input from her little sister woudn't hurt.

"What about this?" Hinata asked putting up an outfit, what her sister would call: too casual.

"Now you're asking me?" Hanabi said arrogantly, "Well I'm not helping you," she said crossing her arms and leaving the room.

**...**

Hinata was walking to Ichiraku. She decided to wear her blue ruffled shirt, blazer, and jeans.

"Hello Naruto-kun."

"Hey Hinata!"

"Am I late?"

"No you're here just on time! I guess I was just here early. Well let's go inside!"

Hinata nodded and they both went inside. They walked to a booth and sat down.

"What would you both like?" Ayame asked with her notepad and pen out.

"Two bowls of ramen!"

"And drinks?"

"Water's fine," Naruto answered smiling.

"'Kay," Ayame said writing it down in her notepad.

They both didn't talk. Hinata was shy and was hoping Naruto would start something and Naruto, well who knows why he decided to shut up!

"So..."Naruto said trying to break the silence. "It's Shikamaru!" Naruto suddenly yelled.

"Huh?" Hinata asked confused.

"Look over there! It's Shikamaru!" Naruto was pointing to where he was. Then Hinata noticed a four pig-tailed girl was right next to him. "Shikamaru over here!" Naruto yelled inviting them to sit where they were.

"Why're you here?" Naruto asked, "Oh! I know! You guys are on a date too!" Hinata noticed the light blushes on both of their faces.

"No you idiot. He has to buy me dinner," Temari said smirking, "Well I guess we'll leave you alone." Temari started to drag Shikamaru to a different table.

"They are so going out." Naruto told Hinata.

"Here you go guys," Ayame said putting down two bowls of ramen. "Have fun." Hinata was wondering if she was teasing them. Naruto obviously didn't notice since he was already eating his ramen. She decided just not to worry about it and just start eating.

**...**

That was good, wasn't it Hinata?" Naruto asked while they both walked out of Ichiraku.

"Yeah," Hinata relpied. Hinata was happy how their date went. It got better when they go ttheir food. Naruto started to talk and well it became funner that way. To make the night even better, she would have to confess to him.

"Is it alright to take if I walk you home?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, if it's no problem." Just like the last time, the walk to Hinata's house was quiet. Hinata didn't mind though. She was sort of used to it, but then she needed to try to confess to him and without him talking she couldn't tell him.

"Well, good night." Naruto said stopping right in front of Hinata's house. Hinata felt time was so fast. She didn't even have time to tell him. Probably know would be a good idea.

"Naruto-kun I-" Hinata started, but Naruto pressed his lips to Hinata's lips. Then when he let go, both of their faces were completely red.

"N-Naruto-kun I-I ummmm..." Hinata tried to tell him, but she couldn't get the words out.

"I'm so sorry Hinata! I didn't mean to do that! It's like my body moved on its own!" Naruto shouted blushing like crazy.

"I-It's ok. N-Naruto-kun I-I," Hinata started again.

"It's not like I'm sorry because I kissed you, it's because I know you wouldn't like me and dang it! Evev my mouth is moving on its own! I mean talking!"

_I know you wouldn't like me_, those words were echoing in Hinata's ears. While Naruto was going on and on about whatever, Hinata tried to tell him that she actually does.

"B-But Naruto-kun I-I do." Hinata finally said.

"Do what?" Naruto asked completely confused.

"I-I do like y-you."

"You do? Are you crazy?"

"Crazy?"

"No it's just girls like you usually wouldn't like me."

"Oh," Hinat asaid sadly. She didn't know Naruto actually thought about those stuff. Then Naruto hugged Hinata tightly. Hinata was confused, but she didn't care. She was happy she told Naruto. Then next thing she knew Naruto was kissing her again.

"Beautiful!" Lee said watching Naruto and Hinata with Neji who had a disgusted face. Neji walked to the door and purposely bumped Naruto.

"Excuse me," Neji said.

"Neji!" That was rude interrupting them while they were enjoying the power of youth!" Lee said crying.

"Come on Lee," Neji said impatiently.

"Fine," Lee said dramatically and followed Neji inside.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Naruto said still having his arms around Hinata.

Hinata nodded and smiled.

"Bye!" Naruto said waving his hand and walking away.

After he was out of sight, Hinata smiled to herself. Finally she had told him and Naruto had kissed her! Twice! Certainly today was the best day ever.

* * *

><p>AN: Finally! Yes, I'm done! it took me forever to finish because I first wrote it down in my notebook and when I was copying it on here I accidentally Xed it (I'm not sure if that's the correct verb) out and I forgot to save! Then I had to rewrite it all over again! I was so mad... Well atleast I was able to finish it already. Good thing because it's my first day of school tomorrow! I completely wasted my summer. Well anyways, I hope you enjoy it and please review and favorite and whatever else you can do! It'll be very much be appreciated! Thanks for reading! 8D


End file.
